1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward systems for actuating out-of-protocol actions and adjusting any payment accounts associated with the actuated out-of-protocol actions, and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common occurrence that those with access to one communications protocol may need to communicate via a different communications protocol that may be either unavailable or more difficult to access. For example, mobile telephone service providers have long provided websites and web-based forms that enable text messages to be sent to their subscribers. While the use of one communications protocol to actuate a gateway to another protocol is known, it typically requires interaction or bidirectional communication between the client and the web server and is therefore vulnerable to hackers, identity thieves and others who seek to obtain unauthorized access to personal information that may be exchanged. Such known uses of communications protocols are particularly susceptible to hackers when the user is on an unsecured computer (e.g., a public computer at the library) or an unsecured network.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide communication techniques utilizing hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), or portions thereof, to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.